Enganos
by Naru-L
Summary: A vida é cheia de pequenos enganos. Alguns são fáceis de consertar e outros... Impossíveis! Ryo está prestes a descobrir isso quando conhecer seu novo... Guarda costas?
1. Aparências

**Enganos**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer**** - **Não me pertencem... A não ser a familia Akai... Ok, posso viver com isso :D

**Fanfic**** - **Naru-L

**Nota - **Essa história não tem nada a ver com A cor do dinheiro ( Fanfic da Shampoo). Se as pessoas lessem o texto antes de espalhar reviews por aí eu não precisaria colocar essa nota estúpida aqui.

Comentários no live journal ( procure pelo link de Writing Emotions no profile)

* * *

**Engano nº1 – Aparências**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akai Ryo girou a cadeira, ignorando as pessoas falando na sala de reuniões. Quando o pai entenderia que não estava interessada nos detalhes de sua estúpida cadeia de restaurantes Fast Food?

- Segundo a pesquisa as vendas estão caindo...

A jovem suspirou, escorregando na cadeira e fitando o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que existisse. Deveria existir um modo de se livrar daquelas reuniões chatas e voltar a sua vida normal.

- Nem mesmo a popularidade de Ryo parece estar ajudando.

Ryo ignorou as palavras, lançando um rápido olhar para o relógio. Duas horas de sua vida desperdiçada naquela sala ouvindo relatórios de coisas que não a interessavam... Podia ter gasto esse tempo na academia.

- Ryo!

A garota pulou na cadeira, girando-a para encarar o pai. Sorriu do modo mais adorável que conseguiu, tentando ignorar a expressão de desagrado no rosto dele.

- A reunião terminou? – Ela continuou sorrindo, ignorando os suspiros exasperados dos executivos.

- Ainda não, Ryo. – Akai Yuki disse impaciente com o pouco caso que a filha demonstrava.

A garota piscou, encarando a irmã parada ao lado de um rapaz bem vestido. Quando aqueles dois haviam entrado ali?

- Pena... - Forçou-se a continuar sorrindo enquanto ajeitava-se na cadeira. Agora entendia a expressão irritada do pai... A perfeita filha mais nova, Akai Haruka estava ali, era obvio que não iria desconsiderar sua falta de interesse. – O que veio fazer aqui, Akai?

- Papai—

- Ela chama você de Akai também! – O rapaz parado ao lado de Haruka a interrompeu animado, o que chamou a atenção de todos sobre os dois e fez a garota corar.

- Jakotsu... – Haruka advertiu entre dentes. – Não faça com que eu me arrependa por isso.

- Ele é seu namorado? – Ryo perguntou, observando os dois interessada. Novamente viu o rubor tingir as bochechas da irmã e o rapaz rir. – Acertei?

- Não! – Os dois responderam em uníssono.

- Eu deveria saber... – Ryo encostou-se a cadeira, suspirando – Nada interessante acontece com minha preciosa irmã.

- Isso é inútil. – Yuki ergue-se da cadeira, fazendo sinal para que os outros levantassem. – Posso cuidar do resto sozinho.

Ryo sorriu aliviada e estendeu a mão para a bolsa enquanto os homens deixavam a sala. Liberdade, finalmente. Talvez conseguisse ir para a academia afinal. Levantou-se, colocando a alça no ombro quando a voz do pai a chamou.

- Eu não disse que você estava dispensada, Ryo.

- Que? – A garota franziu o cenho, batendo o pé no chão. – Por que só eu tenho que ficar de castigo?

- Trinta minutos no máximo, Ryo. – Yuki falou apontando a cadeira para a filha.

- Se pretende me passar outro sermão sobre—

- Sente e fique calada, Ryo.

A garota cruzou os braços e sentou, mordendo os lábios para não responder de forma grosseira.

- Tenho uma sessão de fotos em duas horas.

- Seremos rápidos, Ryo. – Akai sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. – Sabemos como sua agenda é ocupada.

- Não seja sarcástica, Akai.

- Ryo, por que não fica calada, fazendo sua 'cara de inteligente' e ouve o que temos a dizer. – Haruka fitou a irmã da maneira mais gentil que conseguiu – Quem sabe assim possamos deixá-la livre mais rápido para as coisas 'realmente importantes' que faz?

- Por que você não vai—

- RYO! – O pai gritou, interrompendo as duas – Fique calada e ouça. – Haruka sorriu, atraindo a atenção do pai. – E você pare de provocá-la.

- Mas eu só estava tentando...

- Acho que é melhor que eu faça isso. – Jakotsu sorriu, pegando a pasta das mãos da garota sentada a seu lado. – Como pode ver pelas pesquisas que fizemos as vendas estão caindo.

- Se ele vendesse comida saudável não... – Ryo parou de falar, notando o olhar de aviso que o pai lhe lançou. – Continue.

- Suas idéias sobre comida saudável parecem não ajudar, Senhorita Ryo. – Jakotsu continuou calmamente. – Apenas sua imagem já não está ajudando a promover a rede de lanchonetes quando passa o tempo todo falando que 'Carne é um veneno para o corpo'.

- Mas é verdade!

- Não importa. – Haruka finalmente falou. – De hoje em diante você tem que parar com essa atitude egoísta e...

- E?

- Ao menos almoçar na loja principal.

- Como é?

- Vai deixar de lado essas tolices de comida saudável e comer ao menos um lanche na hora do almoço. – Haruka deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar o olhar horrorizado da irmã – Em publico.

- Não vou fazer isso. – Ryo falou enfática, levantando-se.

- Vai quebrar seu contrato, Ryo? – Yuki perguntou calmamente.

- Que contrato? – Ryo parou atrás da cadeira do pai. – Eu não—

- Um daqueles papéis sem importância que assinou há dois meses atrás.

- Aquilo não era contrato, velho. – Ryo riu nervosa – Você disse que era apenas permissão para usar minha imagem.

- Disse?

- Papai! Você não fez isso!

- Da próxima vez, Ryo. – Yuki falou com um sorriso. – Leia antes de assinar um papel.

- Eu... Ele... – Ryo parou, respirando fundo enquanto o pai deixava a sala. – Ele não pode me obrigar a comer carne! Não pode me obrigar a comer algo que vai me matar!

- Deixe de ser infantil, Ryo. – Haruka ergueu-se da cadeira, sendo seguida por Jakotsu. – Não vai morrer por meia dúzia de lanches.

- Eu não sou infantil! – Ryo bateu o pé no chão, franzindo o cenho quando os dois riram. – E não quero trabalhar com você também.

- Tudo bem, Jakotsu cuidará de você. – Haruka deu de ombros passando pela irmã. – Acredite, em uma semana vai implorar para trabalhar com sua detestável irmã.

- Ahn?

- Bobagem... – Jakotsu sorriu para a garota. – Posso garantir que não costumo comer garotinhas.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Ryo apertou a bolsa contra o peito, assustada com o sorriso do rapaz.

- Já chega, Jakotsu.

- Até segunda, Ryo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Você não pode ficar calado, pode? – Haruka falou no momento em que saiu do prédio. – Não podia apenas se despedir como uma pessoa normal e sair.

- Pensei que a intenção fosse atormentá-la.

- Não falando que não come garotinhas! – Haruka abriu a porta do carro e jogou a bolsa no banco de trás. – Ela vai pensar que você é algum maníaco.

- Você pensa isso também. – Jakotsu deu de ombros abrindo a porta do passageiro.

- É diferente. – Haruka entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força.

- Por que?

- Porque eu te conheço e sei que é inofensivo.

- Não é isso que você diz quando eu chego em casa tarde e... – Jakotsu segurou no banco quando a garota saiu com o carro a toda velocidade, desviando dos carros próximos por poucos centímetros. – Certo. Você é a perigosa entre nós.

- Cale a boca! – Haruka pisou com força no freio, parando no farol vermelho. Respirou fundo antes de virar-se para o rapaz a seu lado. – Por que concordei em fazer isso?

- Porque a família vem em primeiro lugar e você não poderia deixar seu pai ir à falência.

- Obrigada, Jakotsu, mas estamos sozinhos e você não precisa mais repetir isso.

- Você precisa de dinheiro para quitar sua parte da casa.

- Ah sim, obrigada. – A garota suspirou, colocando o carro em movimento. – eu sabia que—

- E precisava de algo realmente desafiador para não se transformar no monstro da lagoa negra.

- Já chega, Jakotsu.

- E como não consegue viver sem minha adorável presença—

- Eu disse que já entendi! – Haruka balançou a cabeça, virando a direita – Você é realmente irritante.

- Obrigado.

- Isso não foi um elogio!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryo sorriu, observando o rapaz que sempre acompanhava sua irmã passar direto por ela. Era quase divertido vê-lo correr atrás dela e sempre perdê-la de vista.

A garota esperou por mais alguns minutos antes de sair do armário da manutenção e correr para a sala em que deixara suas coisas pela manhã. Pessoas estúpidas, sempre tentando obrigá-la a fazer coisas que não desejava.

Analisou a pequena sala de maquiagem, trancando a porta quando não encontrou mais ninguém ali dentro. Pegou o pote de dentro da bolsa e sorriu para a grande quantidade de salada. Seria muito melhor ir a um restaurante e pedir por uma refeição quente, mas aquele idiota estava sempre a espreita, esperando pegá-la em um local publico e arrastá-la para uma das filiais da lanchonete do pai.

Suspirou, começando a comer. Aquilo estava acabando com sua vida social. Não podia nem ao menos marcar com alguém em um restaurante que o tal Jakotsu aparecia, obrigando-a a inventar uma desculpa e fugir. Se não fosse tão divertido ver o cara, sempre bem vestido e paquerando um ou outro rapaz que via, correr atrás dela sempre com uma expressão irritada...

- Dane-se... – Terminou de comer a salada e voltou a guardar o pote dentro da bolsa. – Sou mais insistente que ele. – Ergueu-se, arrumando as roupas. – E eu **_tenho_** que falar com Akai para arrumar um namorado menos estranho...


	2. Suspeito

**Enganos**

**

* * *

**

**Fanfic** – Naru-L

**Nota e respostas aos reviews no live journal** (link no profile)

* * *

**Engano nº2 – Suspeito**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O relógio marcava exatamente quatro da manhã quando Ryo saiu da festa de inauguração de mais um barzinho. Sabia que pagaria por esse pequeno exagero no dia seguinte com olheiras, mas o que era a vida se não pudesse se divertir um pouco?

Caminhou apressadamente, ignorando a rua quase deserta àquela hora da manhã. Não era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que exagerava um 'pouquinho' na comemoração...

Encostou-se no carro, vasculhando a bolsa para encontrar as chaves. Sentia as pálpebras pesadas pelo sono e o excesso de bebida. Talvez fosse melhor tomar um táxi para casa...

- Precisa de ajuda?

Ryo baixou a bolsa para encontrar o estranho parado a sua frente, só então percebendo que deveria parecer uma maluca com o rosto praticamente enfiado dentro do pequeno acessório enquanto buscava pelas '_chaves fugitivas'_.

- Não. – Deu as costas para o rapaz moreno, tentando encontrar a fechadura. A falta de iluminação e seu atual estado de leve embriaguez não colaborando para que realizasse a tarefa simples rapidamente.

- Não acha que seria melhor pegar um táxi?

- Impossível, eles são muito rápidos.

Ryo aproveitou o silêncio para encontrar a fechadura do carro, pode ouvir o som da chave arranhando a pintura, mas isso só a preocuparia quando estivesse em segurança. Sorriu consigo mesma, respostas idiotas sempre funcionavam para afastar os...

- Eu posso chamar um táxi se quiser. – O rapaz colocou a mão sobre a dela, sobressaltando-a. – Não precisa—

- Eu disse não! – Ryo gritou, virando-se para chutar o rapaz. – Eu não... – Arregalou os olhos quando ele caiu no chão, e só então percebeu onde o tinha atingido. – Perdão, eu não queria acertar seu... – Piscou, percebendo que estava se desculpando com um provável tarado e apressou-se a abrir a porta e sair com o carro à toda velocidade.

**oOoOoO** **Meia hora depois OoOoOo**

- Akai! – Ryo choramingou no celular. – Não desliga, é importante!

- Se for para reclamar de Jakotsu novamente... – A voz da outra garota soou mole pelo sono. – Pode esperar até amanhã.

- Não é isso! Fui atacada por um homem horrível!

Haruka sentou na cama, totalmente desperta pelas palavras da irmã. Lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio ao lado da cama e suspirou.

- Alguém invadiu sua casa?

- Não, eu estava saindo do Poison e—

- Poison?

- Sim! Evy abriu outro bar! É tão legal e—

- Volte para a história do cara de atacando. – Haruka disse, cortando a conversa desnecessária da irmã, devia ter imaginado que ela não estaria em casa àquela hora.

- Eu tava procurando as chaves do carro e esse cara estranho se aproximou, Akai! – Ryo choramingou - Ele disse se eu não queria um táxi para ir para casa e—

- Tem certeza que não era um taxista, Ryo?

- Não! Ele... – Ryo piscou, parando um segundo para pensar. – Pode ser...

- O que ele fez exatamente?

- Segurou minha mão quando eu estava tentando achar a fechadura e...

- Achar a fechadura? Quanto você bebeu?

- Não é importante! Esse car—

- Só queria ganhar algum dinheiro, Ryo.

- Eu o chutei e fugi.

-...

- Akai? – Ryo chamou, estranhando o silencio. - Você ainda tá aí?

- Você fez o que? – Haruka perguntou lentamente.

- Eu chutei o cara no meio das pernas e quando ele caiu... – Ryo afastou o aparelho do rosto ao ouvir a irmã rindo. – Insensível! Eu podia estar morta!

- Bobagem, garanto que era apenas um taxista... E você chutou o—

- Eu pedi desculpas!

-...

- Akai?

- Você o que?

- Eu pedi desculpas! Não queria acertar o... Você sabe. – Ryo bufou ouvindo as gargalhadas da irmã. – Eu te odeio, Akai! – Gritou, desligando o telefone e jogando-o no banco do passageiro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Alô?

- Vou acabar com você.

- Hoje não... Muito tarde... Quem sabe amanhã, querido. – Jakotsu falou sonolento, desligando o telefone e virando-se na cama. Suspirou quando o aparelho tocou novamente.

- Não desligue na minha cara, idiota!

- Ah, é você... – Jakotsu suspirou, ajeitando o aparelho para que não precisasse ficar segurando. – Por que está me ligando a essa hora?

- Eu estava seguindo a garota.

- Não precisa me ligar no meio da noite para me contar isso...

- Ela me chutou, cara!

Jakotsu abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama. Olhou para o relógio e suspirou ao ver que eram apenas quatro e meia da manhã.

- O que você fez?

- Como assim o que eu fiz? – O rapaz soou irritado do outro lado da linha. – Ela parecia meio bêbada, e achei que era melhor sugerir que pegasse um táxi antes que morresse em um acidente.

- E?

- Como assim '_E?'_?

- E o que mais você fez? – Jakotsu encostou-se nos travesseiros. – Impossível que—

- Ela me chutou quando eu segurei a mão dela, pediu desculpas quando cai e fugiu com o carro a toda velocidade.

- Por que um homem mal encarado agarra o braço de uma garota, que parece estar bêbada, em uma rua escura?

- Como sabe que a rua estava escura?

- Porque é noite, seu estúpido! – Jakotsu suspirou ouvindo o outro rapaz murmurar um '_Ah... entendi'_. – Eu disse para não se aproximar dela.

- Eu pensei que estava ajudando.

- Você não pensa, esse é o problema... – Jakotsu parou, só então entendo o que o outro rapaz havia dito - Espera aí, você caiu só com um chute?

- Você cairia também se ela acertasse o seu—

- Ok, já entendi. – Jakotsu o interrompeu, tentando inutilmente disfarçar o riso.

- Pare de rir, não é engraçado!

- Claro que é. – Jakotsu murmurou em meio a risadas.

- Não vou mais seguir aquela maluca.

- Ah, vai sim! – Jakotsu falou sério.

- Não vou!

- Certo, então pague o aluguel.

- O apartamento é seu!

- Você está morando nele!

- Onde está seu bom coração, Jakotsu? – Bankotsu perguntou. - Não deveria chantagear seu primo preferido só porque ele está desempregado no momento...

- Não tenho bom coração. – Jakotsu sorriu, deitando-se novamente. – Agora seja um bom menino, coloque gelo no local e vá dormir.

- Não dá pra colocar gelo no local, seu maníaco!

- Eu sei que não... – Jakotsu riu. – Boa noite. – Murmurou antes de desligar o aparelho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryo fechou a porta do carro e olhou para o prédio a sua frente. Esfregou as têmporas delicadamente e encostou-se no automóvel enquanto guardava as chaves. O pai deveria ter enlouquecido para chamá-la àquela hora de um sábado para uma reunião... Mesmo depois dela ter dito que estava cansada demais da noite que tivera... Suspirou, caminhando na direção da porta em passos lentos. Talvez devesse ter omitido o local em que fora atacada pelo maníaco na noite anterior...

Entrou no elevador, ignorando as pessoas que a cumprimentaram. Como alguém podia sorrir daquela forma as dez da manhã de um sábado? '_Gente sem vida social...'_ Pensou enquanto retirava os óculos escuros antes de entrar na sala de reuniões.

- Bom dia, Ryo.

A garota piscou com a claridade vinda da janela. Não devia ter retirado os óculos escuros. Caminhou para seu lugar costumeiro, tentando não praguejar para a irmã que continuava sorrindo sentada ao lado da cadeira que o pai costumava ocupar.

- Fui a primeira a chegar?

- Os outros não foram chamados. – Jakotsu falou calmamente, ignorando o olhar irritado que a garota lhe lançou.

- Papai...

- Jogando golfe como de costume. – Haruka respondeu calmamente.

- Por que eu tive que vir até aqui para olhar a cara de vocês?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não! – Ryo ergueu-se da cadeira. – _Eu **preciso** dormir!_

- Se tentar sair sem me ouvir, Ryo, juro que pulo em cima de você e a obrigo a comer um hambúrguer.

- Você não ousaria... – A garota disse, parada no meio do caminho.

- Quer testar? – Haruka sorriu, pegando um lanche de dentro da bolsa e balançando.

- Vocês disseram comer lanches em **público**! – Ryo piscou, chocada com o comportamento da irmã – E por que tem um lanche na sua bolsa?

- Jakotsu está aqui. – Haruka levantou, ignorando a pergunta, e aproximando-se quando a irmã deu um passo. – Tenho certeza que ele consegue achar uma meia dúzia de pessoas para verem você comer isto.

Ryo fitou a irmã durante alguns minutos, olhou para o rapaz que continuava sentado com um grande sorriso no rosto e estremeceu. Nunca venceria aqueles dois.

- Certo, seja rápida.

- Seja rápida... A garota que demorou duas horas para chegar diz para sermos rápidos... – Haruka repetiu, imitando a irmã. – Escute, diferente de você, Jakotsu e eu não temos muito tempo para desperdiçar.

- Eu não tenho tempo para desperdiçar! Já viu minha agenda?

- Sim, rosa sempre foi sua cor favorita. – Haruka sentou novamente, deixando o lanche sobre a mesa.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – Ryo protestou, bufando ao ser ignorada pela irmã.

- Já se passaram duas semanas, Ryo. – Haruka continuou – E você arrumou uma desculpa para cada dia... Acha que estamos brincando? Quer levar papai a falência por causa de uma droga de lanche?

- Pode parecer bobagem para você, Akai, - '_Assim como pareceu bobagem quando fui atacada pelo maníaco ontem'_ Ryo completou em pensamento. – mas eu não pretendo ingerir carne nenhuma. Nem se me pagasse muito bem. Coisa que papai não está fazendo.

- Sua grande egoísta! – Akai levantou de um pulo, pegando o lanche de cima da mesa e praticamente pulando em cima da irmã. – Eu acho que vou fazê-la engolir isso só para me divertir.

- Akai querida, - Jakotsu segurou a garota pelo braço antes que ela pudesse alcançar a irmã. – Isso não será necessário.

- Obrigada... Jackson. – Ryo falou, piscando quando ele lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Erre meu nome novamente e Akai será a ultima de suas preocupações. – O rapaz sorriu quando a garota concordou com um aceno assustado. – Como eu dizia... – Jakotsu continuou calmamente, forçando Haruka a sentar-se novamente. – Isso não será necessário.

- Vão contratar outra pessoa?

- Não. – O rapaz falou calmamente – No momento as finanças não agüentariam pagar por alguém do seu porte. Akai tem razão, não dispomos de muito tempo livre para lidar com você.

- Chantagem emocional não funciona comigo. – Ryo falou rapidamente. – Podem desistir.

- Quem falou em chantagem emocional? – Jakotsu sorriu. – Apenas arrumei alguém com tempo de sobra para convencê-la a fazer o que precisa.

- Eu preciso dormir! Nada além disso. – Ryo suspirou irritada. – Cetamente não preciso de nenhum brutamontes sem cérebro para me seguir.

- Ryo... Eu...

- Eu acho incrível que você se preocupe tanto em ingerir um pedaço de carne, - Jakotsu interrompeu Haruka antes que ela pulasse da cadeira novamente. - mas fique acordada até tarde, bebendo todas.

- Não é da sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer.

- Essas coisas são muito mais prejudiciais do que um lanche.

- A diferença é que eu quero fazer essas coisas, mas não quero comer a droga do lanche!

- Já compreendemos isso, Ryo-chan.

- Não me chame desse modo!

- Mas você tem que entender que quando demonstra hábitos tão pouco saudáveis... Sua justificativa para não comer carne é anulada.

- Eu acho que vou matá-la... – Haruka murmurou, apertando o lanche com força.

- Dane-se as suas justificativas! – Ryo levantou, caminhando o mais rápido que pode na direção da saída. – Não vou fazer algo que não quero.

- Ryo! Volte aqui! – Haruka levantou quando a porta bateu atrás da irmã. – Você devia ter me deixado fazê-la engolir isso!

- Não, não é mais problema nosso. – Jakotsu sorriu, recolhendo os papéis sobre a mesa. – É dele.

- Como convenceu seu primo a fazer isso?

- Ah... Família está sempre disposta a ajudar. – O rapaz sorriu, provocando um tremor na garota.

- Oh, deus, você não seqüestrou a mulher e os filhos dele, seqüestrou?

- Claro que não! Não seja ridícula, Akai. – Jakotsu riu, estendendo a bolsa para a garota. – Bankotsu não tem esposa.

- Se for algo ilegal... - Haruka girou os olhos, sabendo que não tiraria nenhuma informação dele. Colocou a bolsa no ombro e o seguiu para fora da sala de reuniões.

- Por favor, não me conte.

Jakotsu apenas sorriu.

- Quer almoçar naquele restaurante cheio de garçons bonitões?


	3. Fuga Perfeita

**Enganos**

**_

* * *

_**

**_N.A._** – _Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram. _

_Respostas no live journal amanhã._

_

* * *

_

**Engano nº3 – Fuga Perfeita.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryo estava sentada no sofá, fitando as unhas recém pintadas nos últimos quinze minutos. Tentava não olhar para a luz da secretária eletrônica, piscando incansavelmente, lembrando-a das mensagens que sabia estarem lá.

'_Ryo, você vai no Poison hoje?'_

'_Ryo, pára de se esconder! Sabe aquele cara que você tava interessada?'_

'_Ryo, tenho um trabalho para você. Você tem o número do meu celular se estiver interessada.'_

Respirou fundo, ignorando o desejo de se arrumar e sair do apartamento que parecia mais apertado a cada minuto que passava dentro dele. O telefone tocou novamente, e ela grunhiu, apertando a almofada contra os ouvidos.

'_Ryo, você ta aí? Estamos ficando preocupadas! Você não aparece há quase uma semana e...'_

- EU SEI QUANTO TEMPO FAZ! – A garota gritou, atirando a almofada no aparelho. Suspirou quando a maquina apitou antes de ficar muda. Ao menos não teria que ouvir aqueles recados idiotas novamente.

Levantou do sofá, andando de um lado para o outro. Estava entediada e nem ao menos conseguia sair dali e se divertir como de costume. Culpava o pai por contratar a irmã e o cara estranho... Não, culpava a irmã por deixar o tal Jakotsu ameaçá-la! Não! Culpava todos eles por a ignorarem quando dizia que estava sendo seguida.

Suspirou, jogando-se no sofá. Talvez estivessem apenas tentando se vingar por ela não estar colaborando com aquela campanha idiota. Que tipo de família era aquela que ria quando ela contava que tinha um cara atrás dela em todos os lugares que ia?

**oOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOo**

**Segunda:**

Ryo saíra do cabeleireiro com um sorriso no rosto. A irmã não ligara novamente, e o tal amigo não a aparecera mais na hora do almoço atrás dela, com isso pudera ter um pouco de sua vida de volta: Passara o sábado no clube com as amigas e dormira a maior parte do domingo sem que ninguém a incomodasse com tolices como comer o que não desejava.

Sim, os dois últimos dias haviam sido perfeitos. E depois de um final de semana com '_alguns exageros'_ nada melhor que passar o dia cuidando da aparência e fazendo compras.

Parou na frente do carro, ignorando o estacionamento vazio, estava mais preocupada em conseguir segurar todas as sacolas de compras e achar as chaves do carro ao mesmo tempo... Suspirou quando uma das alças escapou de suas mãos.

- Mas que... – Piscou quando um braço apareceu do nada e pegou a sacola antes que esta tocasse o chão. Sorriu, estendendo a mão para a sacola.– Obrigada, eu...

- Você parece estar sempre arrumando confusão.

Ryo piscou, erguendo os olhos para o homem a seu lado. Franziu o cenho, uma parte de sua mente reconhecendo aquela voz, mas não o rosto.

- Importa-se de devolver? – Apontou a sacola que o homem ainda segurava e ele apenas sorriu.

- Não precisa pegar suas chaves primeiro?

Ryo balançou o molho de chaves e estendeu a mão para a sacola novamente apenas para que o homem se afastasse.

- Abra o carro, não quer riscar sua porta novamente.

- Eu não... – A garota parou de falar, arregalando os olhos para o rapaz, que continuou sorrindo da mesma maneira perigosa que o amigo de sua irmã. Droga, eles não podiam ser parentes certo? – Como sabe que risquei meu carro com a chave?

- Porque não foi meu olho que seu joelho atingiu naquela noite.

- Você!

- Escute, eu não... – O rapaz parou de falar quando foi atingido pela pequena bolsa que a garota carregava. Girou os olhos, protegendo-se dos golpes com a sacola que ela deixara cair.

- Maníaco, pare de me seguir! – Ryo gritou enquanto o acertava com a bolsa, o resto das sacolas esquecidas no chão enquanto se ocupava em bater no rapaz.

- Se você parar de me bater...

- Cale a boca! - Bufou, quando ele conseguiu tirar a bolsa de suas mãos e fez a única coisa que podia para se defender. Ergueu o pé e acertou a canela dele com toda força que foi capaz.

O rapaz deu um passo para trás quando ela abriu a porta, e pulou para dentro o carro. Podia sentir o lugar que o sapato dela atingira latejando, mas tudo que podia pensar era que, ao menos dessa vez, ela não o deixara caído no chão.

Ryo saiu do estacionamento a toda velocidade, parando no local mais iluminado que conseguiu encontrar. Respirou fundo, estendendo a mão para o porta-luvas, agradecendo o fato de que esquecera o celular ali ao invés de colocá-lo na bolsa naquela manhã.

- Akai! – A garota falou antes que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tivesse chance de falar 'alô.' - Aquele cara me atacou de novo.

- Está com mais sorte que sua irmã. Ele era bonito?

- O que?

- Ninguém a agarra há pelo menos três meses, eu já disse que deveria sair um pouco e—

- Quem diabo é você?

- Jakotsu.

- Por que atendeu o telefone?

- Akai saiu para comprar—

- O que está fazendo aí?

- Eu moro aqui.

- VOCÊS MORAM JUNTOS?

- Sim e o telefone está funcionando perfeitamente... Não precisa gritar, Ryo-chan.

- Não me chame assim!

- Certo, volte para o cara gostoso que te agarrou.

- Eu não disse que ele era gostoso.

- Então não era?

- Bem, não era de se jogar fora, mas... – Ryo franziu o cenho percebendo o que estava falando. – Por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque é melhor ser agarrado por alguém bonito.

- Ele me agarrou no estacionamento, seu idiota pervertido!

- Puxa, não é a toa que não era bonito... – Jakotsu suspirou. – Da próxima vez vá a—

- Eu não tava paquerando o cara! Ele só me agarrou!

- Isso parece interessante, mas você disse que ele não valia a pena—

- Jakotsu! – Ryo o interrompeu impaciente. – Minha irmã está aí?

- Não, já falei que ela foi buscar—

- Tchau. – Ryo desligou o aparelho, jogando-o no chão do carro. Respirou fundo antes de dar a partida novamente, aquela conversa estranha se repetindo em sua mente. – Quem diabo pergunta se um tarado é bonito? – Balançou a cabeça, ignorando o sinal vermelho e acelerando. – Maluco.

**Quarta:**

Ryo acenou para o carro que passou por ela, balançando a cabeça levemente quando a amiga buzinou em resposta. Destrancou a porta do próprio carro e abriu quando um vulto chamou sua atenção, virou-se para a pessoa às suas costas e quase gritou ao reconhecer o rosto masculino.

- Escute, garota, se você puder me deixar falar por cinco minutos sem me bater, eu—

- Eu juro que vou gritar se você se aproximar mais.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Ainda! Mas já tentou me agarrar duas vezes.

- Você certamente pensa muito de si mesma.- O rapaz girou os olhos e agarrou a porta do carro quando a viu entrar nele. – Eu só quero explicar...

- Não é NÃO! – Ryo gritou, jogando o peso do corpo na porta e acertando o rapaz com força. – Afaste-se de mim ou vou chamar a policia! – Falou entre dentes para o rapaz sentado no chão que a encarava com uma mistura de medo e incredulidade.

- Você é maluca.

A garota bufou, antes de dar a partida no carro e se afastar rapidamente.

**Quinta:**

Ryo entrou no escritório do pai, ignorando a secretária pedindo que esperasse. Cruzou os braços, encarando o pai que continuou falando ao telefone tranquilamente depois de fazer um gesto para que a secretária os deixasse a sós.

- Papai, eu—

- Só um minuto, Ryo. – Yuki falou rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para a pessoa que continuava falando do outro lado da linha.

- É importante! – A garota choramingou, provocando um suspiro impaciente no pai.

- Podemos continuar isso depois? Sim, eu ligo novamente. – Yuki desligou o telefone e encarou a filha. – Fale.

- Preciso de um carro novo.

- O que você disse?

- Preciso de um carro novo.

- Essa é a coisa importante que precisava falar?

- Sim.

- Certo, a resposta é **_Não_**.

- O senhor não entende! – Ryo protestou, deixando-se cair na cadeira em frente a mesa do pai. – Tem um cara estranho me seguindo e ele sempre está perto do carro.

- Talvez ele esteja interessado no carro, venda para ele.

- Ele não está interessado no carro, papai!

- Como pode saber? Perguntou?

- É claro que não! – Ryo protestou irritada. – Estava ocupada demais tentando fugir.

- Sem perguntar o que ele queria?

- Ele me agarrou, é obvio o que queria.

- Convencê-la a vender o carro?

- Esqueça o carro!

- Você disse que queria outro carro...

- Sim, porque é claro que ele '_marcou'_ o meu e—

- Venda-o para ele e compre outro com o dinheiro.

- O senhor está brincando comigo? – A garota perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

- Não.

- Não está preocupado com o que pode acontecer?

- Fico mais preocupado quando você bebe demais e dirige.

- Tem um tarado me seguindo!

- Você não tem certeza disso, querida.

- É claro que tenho!

- Tente conversar com ele da próxima vez, e se suas suspeitas forem verdadeiras chame a policia.

- Se minhas suspeitas forem verdadeiras e eu parar para conversar com o tarado... – Ryo ergueu-se da cadeira, tentando não gritar. – O senhor não acha que vai ser um pouco tarde demais para chamar a policia?

- Claro que não, eles são bem rápidos.

- Eu odeio você! – Ryo gritou antes de sair correndo do escritório.

O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas para agirem tão despreocupadamente?

**Sexta:**

Ryo olhou para o reflexo no espelho uma última vez e sorriu. O dia estava ensolarado, e ela não tinha compromisso nenhum... Isso só queria dizer que podia gastá-lo fazendo nada no clube!

O interfone tocou, e ela despreocupadamente disse ao porteiro que deixasse a amiga subir. Ignorou os protestos dele e desligou o aparelho. Franziu o cenho levemente, pensando se as pessoas tinham feito um acordo para contrariar todas as suas decisões. O que estava havendo com aquele idiota para ficar protestando quando dizia que a amiga podia subir?

Suspirou, resolvida a ignorar qualquer coisa ruim que acontecesse naquele dia. Estava livre e isso era tudo que importava. Até mesmo o tal 'tarado' havia lhe dado uma trégua e desaparecera há dois dias.

- Estou indo, Evy. – Gritou, pegando a bolsa de cima da cama e correndo na direção da porta. – Por que você bateu, eu não... – Ryo parou de falar, fitando o corredor vazio. Franziu o cenho, pensando que talvez a amiga houvesse entrado sem que notasse e começou a fechar a porta quando algo caiu sobre seus pés. – O que... – Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer as sacolas com as compras que havia feito na segunda e deu alguns passos para trás sem poder desviar a atenção deles.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de tê-los solto no chão do estacionamento enquanto batia no cara que a seguia então como...? Piscou ao reconhecer a pequena bolsa que usara naquele dia e que o rapaz havia segurado enquanto tentava se proteger dos golpes. Fechou a porta com força, passando o trinco antes de correr para o telefone.

- Akai? - Ryo murmurou, atenta a entrada. – Akai, ele esteve aqui.

- Estou ocupada, Ryo.

- O cara esteve aqui!

- Quem esteve aí?

- O cara que fica me seguindo!

- Resolveu convidá-lo para o almoço?

- Não, sua maluca! Ele pegou minha bolsa e—

- Agora?

- Não. – Ryo murmurou entre dentes, começando a perder a paciência.

- Quando?

- Na segunda quando tentou me agarrar. Ele arrancou da minha mão quando acertei ele.

- De quem estamos falando mesmo?

- O cara que anda me seguindo, Akai!

- O taxista?

- Ele não é taxista! – Ryo bufou. – Mas sim, ele.

- Ele tentou agarrar você novamente?

- Sim! Quer dizer... Não hoje.

- O que ele fez... **_hoje_**?

- Veio aqui.

- E daí?

- Ele devolveu minhas compras!

- Ryo... – Akai começou lentamente. – Por que está preocupada com um cara que tem o trabalho de levar suas compras em casa?

- Você não entende? Ele tem meu endereço!

- Assim como todas as pessoas que conhece...

- Ele é um maníaco!

- Você não tem certeza disso.

- O que mais pode ser?

- Pense bem, primeiro ele tentou te ajudar quando estava bêbada e agora levou as compras na sua casa... – Akai fez um pausa antes de perguntar - Como foi que perdeu suas compras?

- Soltei as sacolas para bater nele. - Ryo franziu o cenho quando pode ouvir o som de risadas abafadas do outro lado da linha. – Não é engraçado.

- Desculpe, Jakotsu estava aqui... – Akai falou divertida depois de alguns segundos. – Se quer saber minha opinião isso não passa da sua imaginação, o cara é só prestativo e tentou te ajudar.

- Ele é um tarado isso sim!

- Certo, um tarado que fez a boa ação de devolver suas compras... – Akai sorriu. – Se está tão preocupada, por que não manda trocar a fechadura?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Bem, se ele estava com sua bolsa, pode ter feito uma cópia das chaves.

-...

- Não tinha pensado nisso?

- Agora eu não vou conseguir ficar sozinha!

- Do que está falando?

- E se ele voltar? – Ryo perguntou, fitando a porta como se ela pudesse criar vida e atacá-la a qualquer minuto. – No meio da noite e me atacar?

- Não seja tola.

- Eu te odeio, Akai! Eu realmente te odeio!– Ryo gritou antes de bater o telefone e se jogar no sofá.

'_Por que ninguém se importa comigo?'_

**oOoOoOFim do FlashbackOoOoOo**

- Odeio todos eles!

Ryo abraçou a almofada, encarando a janela de modo hostil. Não queria olhar para a porta, com a fechadura nova em folha que parecia zombar de seus medos. Uma semana se passara desde aquela conversa com Akai. Uma semana em que ela ficara trancada no apartamento encarando aquela nova e estúpida fechadura.

Antes só precisava tomar cuidado para não encontrar o tal cara quando saía de casa, mas agora que ele sabia seu endereço tinha medo até de abrir a porta e encontrá-lo no corredor. Preferia mil vezes quando sua maior preocupação era fugir de Jakotsu na hora do almoço.

Suspirou, apertando a almofada com mais força. Devia haver uma maneira de se livrar de tudo aquilo. Precisava ter sua liberdade de volta mesmo que para isso...

'_Apenas arrumei alguém com tempo de sobra para convencê-la a fazer o que precisa.' _O rosto de Jakotsu surgiu à sua frente, sorrindo quase inocentemente demais ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Ryo sorriu, afastando da lembrança a outra pessoa que vira sorrir daquela mesma forma. O idiota tarado que a estava seguindo e transformando sua vida perfeita em pesadelo.

- É isso! – Pulou do sofá, procurando pelo telefone que caíra no chão junto com a secretária eletrônica. – Eu só tenho que falar para ele que aceito trabalhar direito se puder ter o tal cara... – Sorriu enquanto discava o numero da casa da irmã... É claro que não tinha intenção de cumprir sua promessa, mas preferia pensar nisso quando não tivesse que se preocupar com o tarado. – Alô, Jakotsu? – Sorriu - Precisamos conversar...


	4. Segurança

**Enganos

* * *

**

**N.A.**** - **Obrigada pessoas que tem lido, em especial a quem tem comentado. :)

Respostas aos reviews no Live journal ( link no profile)

* * *

**Engano nº4 – Segurança**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Por que tivemos que vir até aqui? – Akai perguntou, fitando a luz indicando os andares no painel. – É domingo.

- Porque sua adorável irmã está com medo de sair e encontrar o '_tarado'_.

- Você não contou?

- Ainda não. – Jakotsu sorriu. – Quero estar presente quando ela descobrir.

- Você é realmente malvado, Jak-chan. – Akai murmurou antes de sair do elevador.

- Ora, Akai, quer que eu acredite que não foi engraçado? – O rapaz continuou sorrindo – Principalmente quando ela nos fez perder tanto tempo?

- Certo, foi um pouco... Bom dia, Ryo! – Akai sorriu para a garota pálida que abriu a porta. – Dormiu bem?

- Você ficou cega? – Ryo, estreitou os olhos. – Não consegue ver as olheiras?

- Você sempre usa muita maquiagem, Ryo-chan.

- Eu não uso sombra _embaixo_ dos olhos! – Ryo protestou, batendo a porta assim que o rapaz passou por ela. – Muito menos roxa.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que tenho. – Ryo respondeu mal humorada.

- Você fez café? – Akai perguntou, tentando distrair os dois. – É muito cedo para... – Piscou quando a irmã bufou e correu na sua frente para a cozinha. – Acha que ela dormiu essa noite?

- Pelo mau humor...

- Vocês vão tomar café comigo ou não? – Ryo perguntou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

Os dois sorriram disfarçadamente antes de entrar no cômodo.

- Você queria conversar conosco. – Jakotsu sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Akai. – Importa-se de ser rápida? Tenho um encontro em meia hora.

- O que?

- Encontro. Você sabe... – Jakotsu pegou a xícara das mãos da garota e continuou sorrindo calmamente. – Aquela coisa que um casal normalmente faz.

- Eu sei o que é um encontro.

- Então pode começar a falar.

- Jakotsu...

- Eu quero o tal cara que você disse ter contratado!

Akai virou-se para a irmã, a boca ligeiramente aberta enquanto Jakotsu engasgava com o café.

- Desculpe... – Jakotsu murmurou, tossindo. – O que você disse?

- Semana passada, quando fui ao escritório, você disse que arrumou alguém para me... Supervisionar...

- Não foi bem isso o que eu—

- Quero esse cara!

- Ryo, eu não acho...

- Para que você quer ele?

- Preciso de alguém para me proteger do tarado! Preciso de um guarda-costas!– Ryo piscou chocada quando os dois começaram a rir. – Eu disse algo engraçado?

- Nada, nada... – Jakotsu passou o guardanapo sobre os lábios e levantou-se – O que vai nos dar em troca?

- Como assim? Você quer que eu te pague? Saia com você talvez?

- Tentador, mas não. – Jakotsu sorriu – Você sabe o que queremos.

- Eu não vou comer carne.

- Se prefere continuar com essa tolice ao invés de espantar o tarado que está te seguindo. – O rapaz deu de ombros, segurando o braço de Akai e puxando-a. – Não temos mais o que conversar.

Ryo observou a irmã levantar e com dificuldade enquanto era puxada por Jakotsu para fora da cozinha. Aquilo não fazia parte de seus planos, eles não podiam estar realmente partindo sem pensar em sua segurança...

'_Inferno!'_

- EU FAÇO! – Ryo girou os olhos quando o casal parou no meio do corredor e o rapaz virou-se em sua direção. – Você venceu, eu como a droga do lanche.

- Boa menina. – Jakotsu sorriu aprovador, ignorando o olhar mortal que a garota lhe lançou.

- Mas preciso me livrar do tarado primeiro.

- Considere feito. – Jakotsu sorriu, voltando a caminhar para a saída.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Tenho um encontro e se continuar aqui batendo papo vou me atrasar.

- Akai? – Ryo virou-se para a irmã, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você vai ficar comigo, não vai?

- Eu—

- Akai vai comigo. – Jakotsu abriu a porta e empurrou a garota para fora.

- No seu encontro?

- Sim.

- Vão me deixar sozinha? – Ryo perguntou, seguindo-os. – E se o cara voltar?

- Não se preocupe, está segura aqui. – O rapaz sorriu antes de sair – Pode nos encontrar as quatro horas em casa?

- Casa?

- Minha casa, ele quis dizer. – Akai falou um pouco mais alto para que a irmã pudesse ouvi-la de dentro do apartamento.

- Eu acho que—

- Não se preocupe, seu 'guarda-costas' estará lá. – Jakotsu piscou. – Até mais tarde, Ryo-chan.

- Até. – A garota murmurou, fitando a porta fechada. Piscou confusa, tentando imaginar o que tinha acontecido ali. O plano parecera tão simples no dia anterior...

Caminhou até o sofá, sem conseguir entender com o que exatamente tinha acabado de concordar. Eles deveriam ser enganados, não ela.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Ao menos tinha conseguido alguém para protegê-la do tarado que a perseguia...

Estremeceu com o pensamento e encostou-se no sofá. Tudo bem, não seria tão fácil quanto imaginavam. O cara não conseguiria se livrar do tal perseguidor tão fácil e como Jakotsu tinha concordado em esperar... Sorriu consigo mesma fechando os olhos. Sim, teria muito tempo para poder pensar em uma forma de se livrar deles depois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu olhava desconfiado para o primo sentado a sua frente. Jakotsu normalmente evitava encontrá-lo, a não ser quando precisava de algo, e dessa vez ele o convidara para sua casa, oferecera bebida... E estava sorrindo de uma maneira estranha nos últimos cinco minutos.

- O que você colocou aqui? – Bankotsu apontou o copo, colocando-o na mesa de centro quando o primo sorriu sem dizer nada. – Está querendo me envenenar, não é?

- Que bobagem, qual seria sua utilidade se estivesse morto?

- O que tem no copo?

- Whisky, como você pediu.

- Hum... – Bankotsu examinou o copo por alguns minutos antes de empurrá-lo na direção do primo. – Prove primeiro.

- Sabe que não bebo isso.

- Você colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida!

- Não fiz nada disso, pare de ter chiliques. – Jakotsu girou os olhos – Não tem nada no copo além de Whisky.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – Bankotsu perguntou, finalmente tomando coragem para tomar um gole da bebida.

- Arrumei outro emprego para você.

- Ótimo, apanhar daquela garota maluca estava ficando cansativo.

- Ela bateu em você todas as vezes que se encontraram? – Jakotsu perguntou com um grande sorriso.

- Sim... – Bankotsu franziu o cenho, tomando o resto do liquido âmbar – Pare de rir, não foi engraçado.

- Claro que não foi. – Jakotsu piscou, esforçando-se em manter-se sério. – Você tem que admitir que ela é boa... Quantos homens podem dizer que bateram em você?

- Poucos. – Bankotsu falou entre dentes. – E nenhum pode dizer que saiu sem apanhar de volta.

- Isso quase faz com que eu me arrependa pelo que vou fazer... – Jakotsu piscou quando o primo lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Nada. – Jakotsu sorriu aliviado quando a campainha tocou. – Sua nova empregadora chegou.

- Espere você não disse o que tenho que fazer. – Bankotsu ergueu-se do sofá.

- Coisas simples.

- Jakotsu, volte aqui e explique!

- Ryo-chan! – Jakotsu sorriu para a garota parada a sua frente. – Não fique aí parada, entre. – Agarrou o braço da garota e a puxou para dentro da casa, fechando a porta rapidamente. – Não quer ficar sozinha e indefesa lá fora, quer?

Ryo estremeceu, negando veementemente com a cabeça.

- Jakotsu, eu já disse que odeio quando você me deixa falando sozinho. – Bankotsu ralhou, observando a garota que estava parada de costas para ele.

- Ryo-chan, este é meu primo. – Jakotsu passou um braço pelos ombros da garota, forçando-a a se virar para o rapaz às suas costas. – Bankotsu vai—

- AH! TARADO! – Ryo gritou, e antes que os dois rapazes se recuperassem do choque, chutou o rapaz na virilha.

Jakotsu arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando a bizarra cena. Não era todo dia que via o primo arregalar os olhos assustado e apanhar de uma garota.

Bankotsu gemeu, caindo no chão com as mãos sobre a parte atingida. Ryo continuou gritando insultos enquanto pulava em cima dele e o acertava com a bolsa que parecia estranhamente pesada.

- Jakotsu, seu inútil! – Bankotsu chamou irritado, tentando segurar os pulsos da garota. – Afaste essa peste de mim.

- Essa é uma reação que eu não esperava...

- Pare. - Bankotsu bufou, agarrando os pulsos da garota. Resolveria como se vingar do primo depois, primeiro precisava tirar aquela garota de cima de seu corpo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Akai parou ao lado de Jakotsu, espantada com o casal rolando no chão. – Por que seu primo está atacando minha irmã?

- Ryo-chan pulou em cima dele.

- Você contou a ela?

- Não tive chance...

- Não acha melhor separar os dois? – Akai se encolheu ao ouvir o som de vidro quebrando. – Meu vaso...

- Eu vou te matar, sabe o que me fez passar nos últimos dias? – Ryo gritou, encarando o rapaz com raiva. – Você é pesado, sai de cima de mim!

- Se você prometer se comportar e parar de me bater.

- AKAI! Faz alguma... – Ryo estreitou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do rapaz cobrir seus lábios.

- Sua voz é irritante, pare de gritar.

- Já chega, Bankotsu. – Jakotsu agachou-se ao lado dos dois. – Vai acabar matando a garota.

- Por que você não disse isso quando ela tava me batendo? - Bankotsu continuou segurando a garota. – Não disse que não sirvo para você morto?

- Quanto drama, Bankotsu, o que uma garotinha como Ryo poderia... – Jakotsu se afastou quando ouviu o primo praguejar e pular para longe da garota. – Fazer?

- Afaste-se de mim. – Ryo murmurou, erguendo-se do chão – Os dois. Aliás, os três!

- Está tudo bem, Ryo, Bankotsu é primo de—

- Você está louca? Não viu o modo como eles falam um com o outro? – Ryo respirou fundo, tentando arrumar as roupas. – Devem ser namorados, amantes... Alguma coisa do tipo.

- Por favor, ele é da família. – Jakotsu estremeceu com o pensamento.

- Você me mordeu! – Bankotsu falou incrédulo, balançando a mão. – Quem sai por aí mordendo as pessoas?

- E esse é o maluco que tem me seguido! – A garota suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Sinceramente, Akai, eu sei que o bonitão te deixou, mas precisa mesmo arrumar dois homens suspeitos para substituí-lo? E me envolver?

Akai estreitou os olhos a cada palavra que deixou os lábios da irmã, fechando os punhos e se aproximando enquanto ela continuava a tagarelar sobre seu mau gosto para homens sem perceber a reação que provocava.

- Acho que precisamos de bebidas. – Jakotsu disse, colocando-se entre as duas. – Akai vai me ajudar. – Completou, segurando a garota e a empurrando delicadamente.

- Não podem me deixar sozinha com esse maníaco. – Ryo arregalou os olhos, afastando-se do rapaz que a encarava, ainda sentado no chão.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com ele, Ryo-chan. – Jakotsu empurrou Akai para dentro da cozinha e sorriu para a outra irmã. – Seu primeiro golpe o neutralizou. – Completou antes de bater a porta, trancando o casal na sala.

Bankotsu respirou fundo, tentando encontrar forças para ao menos levantar do chão e jogar-se em uma das poltronas. Por que ela não podia chutar sua canela ou lhe dar um soco no estomago?

- Fique longe de mim. – Ryo disse depois de alguns minutos.

- Moça, - O rapaz começou lentamente - Não chegaria perto de você novamente nem que me paguasse.

Ryo girou os olhos, sentando-se na poltrona mais afastada do rapaz.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Porque Jakotsu disse que eu deveria descobrir o que você fazia.

- Por que foi no meu apartamento?

- Devolver suas compras, pareciam ter custado uma boa grana.

- Só por isso?

- Claro que sim. – Bankotsu levantou-se lentamente e sentou-se no sofá. – Não sou ladrão.

- Apenas um tarado.

- Não estou interessado em você, pequeno demônio.

- Como assim '_Não está interessado em mim'_? – Ryo franziu o cenho. – Todos estão interessados em mim.

- Você não é de todo mal, mas ter...

- Não sou de todo mal? – Ryo perguntou irritada, sua voz soou alta e aguda o que fez com que o rapaz fizesse uma careta.

- Minhas partes baixas chutadas a cada encontro não me excita. – O rapaz completou, ignorando a revolta da garota.

- Idiota.

- Demônio.

- Estúpido.

- Feiosa.

- Tarado!

- Oh, percebo que estão se entendendo melhor. – Jakotsu sorriu ao sair da cozinha, ignorando completamente os olhares assassinos em sua direção. – Ora, ao menos não estão rolando no chão.

- Eu não vou trabalhar com ele!

- Eu não vou trabalhar para ela!

- Que adorável, estão até falando juntos! – Jakotsu parou atrás da poltrona de Ryo e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. – Eu não disse que a livraria do tarado?

- Pela ultima vez... Não sou tarado!

- Foi tudo armação sua! – Ryo tentou levantar e sentiu a pressão em seus ombros impedindo-a. – Já não se divertiu o bastante me fazendo passar por idiota? Quero voltar para minha casa.

- Não antes de acertarmos os detalhes da sua parte.

- Que parte?

- Ora, esqueceu de nosso '_pequeno acordo'_? – Jakotsu sorriu, tirando as mãos da garota – Meu primo aqui se livra do tarado e você passa um mês comendo os lanches.

- Eu não disse um mês! – Ryo pulou da poltrona, virando-se para Jakotsu. – E seu primo não me livrou de nada. _Ele é o tarado!_

- Querem parar de me chamar de tarado?

- Akai está na cozinha cortando um pedaço de carne em pedaços pequenos, isso depois de eu convencê-la que bater em você não seria de grande utilidade, portanto acho que é mais seguro que você não me obrigue a envolvê-la... Por razões obvias. – Jakotsu apontou o rosto da garota que se encolheu. – Agora, seja uma boa menina e deixe Bankotsu cuidar de você enquanto faz o que pedimos.

- Eu não vou comer carne!

- Eu não acredito que fui chutado, xingado e humilhado só porque esse mini-demônio se recusa a comer carne.

- Pare de me chamar de demônio! – Ryo chutou a canela do rapaz antes de sair correndo da casa.

- Gosto dela.

- Você gosta da garota-demônio? - Bankotsu ergueu a cabeça, fitando o primo com raiva enquanto esfregava a canela atingida.

- Ela nunca cansa de te bater, é algo favorável.

- Vai ser muito favorável acertar a sua cara! – Bankotsu levantou-se do sofá. – Vou voltar para casa da minha mãe. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ter que fazer esses trabalhos estúpidos para você.

- Está sendo precipitado, Ban-chan.

- O que eu disse sobre me chamar desse modo?

- Que apenas sua mãe pode fazê-lo? – Jakotsu deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar assassino do primo. – Não está pensando direito, primo.

- O que está dizendo?

- Tem uma oportunidade de ouro nas mãos.

- Ser guarda-costas da garota-demônio? – Bankotsu perguntou irritado - Não, obrigado.

.- Não, querido, você não está pensando nos detalhes. – Jakotsu sorriu, aproximando-se do primo. – Dar o troco por todas as vezes que ela te bateu.

- Eu não vou bater em mulher!

- Como sua mente é pequena e sem imaginação... – Jakotsu suspirou. – Não percebe que ela realmente odeia esse detalhe de ter que comer carne? E nas possibilidades que terá de atormentá-la se aceitar o trabalho?

- Posso amarrá-la e obrigá-la a comer?

- Tentador, mas não... – Jakotsu sorriu. – Você sabe, estamos tentando convencer o público que ela **gosta** de comer esses lanches... Não acho que uma garota amarrada sendo obrigada a comê-los sirva a nossos propósitos.

Bankotsu sorriu enquanto entendia as várias oportunidades que teria para se vingar da garota. Talvez, não fosse tão mal aceitar o que o primo propunha.

- Feito.

- Bom menino. – Jakotsu sorriu, empurrando o primo para a cozinha. – Agora vamos colocar gelo onde ela te acertou.

- Você é estúpido? – Bankotsu suspirou, - Tire suas mãos de mim, Jakotsu, eu já disse que não dá para colocar gelo lá.


	5. Começos são sempre faceis

**Enganos**

**

* * *

**

**N.A. - **_Obrigada a quem lê, em especial a quem comenta. ;)_

_Respostas aos reviews mais tarde no live journal ( link no profile)_

_

* * *

_

**Engano nº5 – Começos são sempre fáceis**

Bankotsu estava confortavelmente deitado no pequeno sofá da sala que servia de depósito para os acessórios da sessão de fotos daquele dia. Ryo não estava facilitando as coisas, xingando-o e ameaçando acertá-lo sempre que se aproximava. O pequeno demônio até conseguira expulsá-lo do parque no dia anterior. Como o maldito segurança acreditara naquela expressão fingida ainda era um mistério para ele... Homens realmente se deixavam levar por um rostinho bonito, principalmente se um corpo ainda melhor estivesse à vista.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, sorrindo com a lembrança. O corpo dela estivera realmente a vista naquele estupidamente pequeno traje. Não podia realmente culpar o segurança por seguir o pedido de Ryo, se a situação fosse outra, ele mesmo faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse sem nem notar os olhos cheios de falsas lágrimas... Quem se importava com forçada expressão de vitima quando havia coisas mais... Interessantes para se olhar?

Respirou fundo, afastando tais pensamentos. Não devia se importar com a aparência da garota ou quanto de pele ela mostrava. Precisava focar o pensamento em algo mais útil... Como convencê-la a comer o malditos lanches.

Hoje seria diferente. Conseguira chegar com ela ao hotel, e apesar dos protestos da garota, conseguira convencer seus colegas que tinham algum tipo de relacionamento. A expressão de revolta no rosto de Ryo, e o conseqüente chute em sua canela, provavam que ela tentaria se vingar assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

O pequeno demônio não estava disposto a tornar as coisas fáceis... Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Quase sentia falta de quando ainda era considerado um tarado pronto a atacá-la... Seria tão mais fácil convencê-la se ainda tivesse medo.

Bufou, pensando como aquela garotinha mimada virara sua vida. Quem poderia imaginar que ele, Bankotsu, seria constantemente passado para trás? Ninguém. Assim como ninguém acreditaria que ele deixaria de lado seu instinto de conquistar uma garota bonita, preocupado demais em convencê-la a comer algo que não desejava.

'_Estúpido.'_ A história toda era realmente estúpida. Como podia sentir falta de uma garota sentindo medo a cada vez que se aproximava? Chutando-o e acertando-o com qualquer coisa que estivesse à mão?

- Devolva.

O rapaz sorriu, sem abrir os olhos, todos os pensamentos de como aquela situação era sem sentido sendo substituídos pela satisfação. Ajeitou-se no pequeno sofá, ignorando a garota que batia o pé no chão impaciente à porta da sala.

Jakotsu tinha razão, era compensador quando aquela garota-demônio o seguia irritada... Mesmo que tivesse levado dois dias para conseguir tal fato.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando.

- Você pegou! Eu sei! – Ryo aproximou-se do sofá e puxou a almofada debaixo da cabeça do rapaz. – Hyono disse que viu você perto das bolsas.

- Alguém roubou sua bolsa? – O rapaz perguntou inocente, sentando-se. – Você deveria falar com os seguranças sobre isso.

- Não a bolsa, meu almoço! – Ryo acertou o peito dele com a almofada. – Você pegou, e eu quero de volta.

- Você diz aquele pote cheio de '_mato'_?

- Não era mato, estúpido. – A garota bufou quando tentou acertá-lo novamente e teve a almofada retirada de suas mãos. – Salada. Meu almoço. Devolva.

- Está com algum problema para falar?

- Não. – Ryo falou entre dentes.

- Sua voz parece estranha... Tem certeza que—

- Estou com raiva de suas brincadeiras estúpidas!

- Não estou brincando, tem certeza que não machucou os dentes?

- Devolva meu almoço e não chuto você hoje.

- Tente me chutar novamente e quebro sua perna. – Bankotsu falou calmamente, sorrindo quando a garota deu um passo para trás.

- Você não seria capaz... Não pode me machucar, Jakotsu disse—

- Não usa as pernas para comer, certo? – Ele continuou sorrindo, fitando as pernas dela – Seria realmente uma pena ter que tocá-las apenas para—

- Devolva meu almoço. – Ryo repetiu o mais calmamente possível. – Não pode me matar de fome.

- Claro que não... Isso não seria divertido. – O rapaz levantou do sofá, pegou um pacote sobre a mesa e jogou para a garota. – Bom apetite.

Ryo abriu o embrulho rapidamente, franzindo o cenho ao reconhecer as embalagens. Sem pensar duas vezes jogou o pacote de volta no peito do rapaz.

- Onde está meu almoço?

- Isto é seu almoço. – Bankotsu balançou o pacote e sorriu – Joguei o mato onde pertence... No jardim.

- Você fez o que?

- Joguei no jardim. – O rapaz sorriu, pegando um dos lanches do pacote. – Você sabe aquela coisa verde e cheia de flores na entrada do hotel?

- Eu sei o que é um jardim! – Ryo respirou fundo, lembrando da ameaça dele se o chutasse. – Eu não como nada desde ontem, vou passar mais quatro horas aqui... Como pôde jogar fora minha comida?

- Não é como se eu estivesse impedindo você de comer. – O rapaz apontou o pacote, comendo tranquilamente um dos lanches.

- Eu não posso comer isso.

- Por quê?

- Engorda.

- O jejum lhe fará bem então. – Bankotsu deu mais uma mordida no lanche, despreocupadamente. – Parece meio gordinha,

- Faz mal a saúde e... – Ryo acertou um tapa na cabeça dele. – Não quero!

- Ok, eu sei que usa o braço para comer, mas faça isso novamente e vou quebrá-lo. – Bankotsu sentou no sofá novamente e continuou a comer tranquilamente. – E se está pensando em dizer que me odeia... Também não morro de amores por você. - Ryo bufou, batendo o pé no chão antes de sair da sala rapidamente. – Acho que deveria ter dito que peguei a carteira dela também...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryo estava fervendo de raiva quando o fotografo resolveu encerrar a sessão. Murmurou um '_Até que enfim!'_ incompreensível, fingindo não ouvir as reclamações por ela ter passado a segunda metade do dia com o cenho franzido quando deveria estar sorrindo para a câmera..

'_Tente sorrir com o estomago roncando de fome!'_ Resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto marchava para a sala onde deixara suas roupas. Estava realmente ansiosa por encontrar aquele idiota que se auto-intitulava guarda-costas e socá-lo até que desmaiasse... Depois pensaria nas ameaças idiotas que ele fizera.

- Primeiro ele rouba meu almoço... – A garota murmurou para si mesmo. – Joga fora e diz que devo comer aquela coisa horrível... – Entrou na sala e começou a trocar de roupa rapidamente. – E rouba minha carteira!

Terminou de se trocar, ainda resmungando, e saiu da sala. Caminhou pelo corredor silencioso, enquanto imaginava quanto poderia feri-lo antes que tivesse que fugir.

'_Vou matá-lo... Vou definitivamente matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente!'_

Saiu do hotel, ainda sem encontrar a detestável desculpa de guarda-costas, sem saber se estava feliz, triste ou apenas frustrada pelo fato. O idiota nem ao menos devolvera sua carteira.

Entregou a chave ao manobrista e sentou no banco que o rapaz estivera ocupando, tentando se proteger da chuva que começava a cair. Suspirou enquanto revirava a bolsa, procurando pelo maço de cigarro inutilmente. Não estava mais se importando se alguém a visse... Isso seria apenas um detalhe depois de passar o dia todo praticamente rosnando para qualquer pessoa que lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- Só um jantar. Você tem que comer, não tem?

Ryo levantou a cabeça, reconhecendo a voz masculina. Estreitou os olhos para a garota morena rindo para o rapaz a sua frente. Podia sentir o vento soprando as gotas de chuva em seu rosto, mas isso ao invés de esfriá-la apenas servia para piorar aquele dia horrível.

- Você não disse que estava trabalhando?

- Meu fardo acabou vinte minutos atrás.

'_Fardo?'_ Ryo franziu o cenho. '_Eu sou o fardo?'_

- Seu emprego é tão ruim assim?

- Cuidar da garota-demônio? – O rapaz riu – Vou apenas dizer que não seria minha primeira escolha.

Ryo apertou a bolsa contra o corpo, tentando imaginar que aquilo era o pescoço do rapaz. Piscou, tentando ignorar as gotas de chuva que atingiam seu rosto, borrando sua visão. '_Maldito cretino' _Deu um passo para frente, inconscientemente deixando seu esconderijo, estremecendo quando as gotas grossas começaram a encharcar suas roupas.

- Devia procurar algo melhor.

- Talvez depois. – Bankotsu sorriu, aproximando-se da garota. – Aceita o convite? Eu pago.

'_Paga?'_ Ryo cruzou o pouco espaço que os separava, fervendo de raiva. '_Aposto que com meu dinheiro.'_

- Acho que só um jantar não vai—

- Você tem algo que me pertence. – Ryo falou entre dentes, estremecendo com a chuva molhando seus cabelos e roupas. Observou o rapaz virar-se em sua direção e um meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto. – Devolva.

- Você não devia ter voltado para sua casa?

- Bankotsu, você não me disse que era casado. – A garota morena falou, dando um passo para trás quando Ryo se aproximou. – Por favor, senhorita, me desculpe... Ele não me disse que era casado.

- Casado com ela?

- Devolva minha carteira, monstro. – Ryo falou entre dentes, ignorando a garota que a fitava assustada.

- Você roubou o dinheiro dessa garotinha?

- Não. - Bankotsu girou os olhos, pensando por que as garotas bonitas costumavam ser tão burras. – Ryo está longe de ser uma garotinha indefesa. – Segurou o braço da garota, ignorando sua acompanhante. – O que acha que está fazendo, Ryo?

- Quero minha carteira de volta, - Ryo repetiu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, tentando afastá-los do rosto. - estou morrendo de fome.

O rapaz grunhiu quando a garota morena deixou escapar um som de espanto.

- Que tal ir para casa? Aposto que tem muito mato na sua geladeira.

- Aquilo não é mato, seu ignorante.

- Ryo... – Bankotsu começou, baixando o tom de voz. – Sei que está querendo se vingar pelo almoço, mas fazer uma cena quando estou tentando conseguir aquilo – Apontou para trás, onde a morena estava. – não me deixa de bom humor para amanhã.

- Está querendo levar o manobrista para cama?

- Não o manobrista, ela! – Bankotsu virou irritado, apontando para o lugar que a garota estivera e encontrando apenas o manobrista. – Mas o que diabo...

- Seu carro, senhorita. – O rapaz apontou para o veiculo, tentando manter alguma distancia de Bankotsu.

- Onde está a garota?

- O senhor está segurando o casaco dela.

- Que? – Bankotsu suspirou ao perceber que Ryo havia conseguido tirar o casaco encharcado e escapara para o carro enquanto ele procurava a outra garota. – RYO!

A garota apenas riu, balançando a carteira dentro do carro antes de acelerar.

Bankotsu suspirou, torcendo o casaco molhado como se fosse o pescoço daquela garota irritante.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – O manobrista perguntou, ainda tentando manter distancia.

- Porque você não vai... –Bankotsu começou a se afastar e parou, quando chutou um pequeno objeto. Abaixou-se, pegando o molho de chaves do chão, enquanto um sorriso se abria. A idiota derrubara a chave do apartamento enquanto fugia.

- Senhor?

- Ah sim. – Bankotsu ergueu-se, colocando a chave no bolso. – Pode chamar um táxi para mim?

- Tem como pagar? – O rapaz pulou para trás quando Bankotsu lhe lançou um olhar irritado pela pergunta. – Perdão, senhor, mas aquela senhorita não levou sua carteira?

- Você tem razão. – Bankotsu colocou a mão no bolso na parte interna de seu casaco e balançou uma carteira vermelha. – Ela levou **_minha_** carteira. – Enrolou o casaco da garota e sorriu para o rapaz. – Vá chamar o táxi.

- Sim, senhor. – O rapaz murmurou, correndo para fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

- Garota idiota. – Bankotsu murmurou, sorrindo com a lembrança da figura encharcada, encarando-o com olhos brilhando de raiva sob a chuva. – Garota-demônio estúpida e teimosa.

Deu meia volta, parando sob o pequeno toldo do hotel enquanto continuava sorrindo sem motivo. Sua noite estava perdida, a recepcionista morena do hotel, que ele tivera o trabalho de paquerar durante a tarde provavelmente fugiria se tentasse se aproximar novamente.

'_-Você roubou a carteira dessa garotinha?'_

Bankotsu sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Ryo realmente parecia uma garotinha indefesa depois de ter o rosto lavado pela chuva, não podia culpar a burrice da recepcionista pela confusão. Suspirou, fazendo um sinal para o rapaz enquanto corria para o táxi.

A garota demônio acabara com seus planos para aquela noite, mas estava realmente ansioso para vê-la novamente. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.


	6. Namorado?

**Enganos**

**

* * *

**

**N.A. – _Desculpem pela demora, mas tive alguns problemas pessoais._**

_**Respostas aos reviews amanhã no live journal (link no profile)**_

**

* * *

Engano nº6 – Namorado?**

- Boa noite, senhorita Ryo.

Ryo passou as mãos pelo rosto, afastando as mechas encharcadas da frente dos olhos. Franziu o cenho para o porteiro, mordendo os lábios para não devolver uma resposta malcriada. Como aquele idiota podia olhar para ela e dizer '_boa noite'_ tranquilamente?

Balançou a cabeça, sentindo com desgosto a água escorrer por sua pele, e pegou a correspondência que o rapaz deixara sobre o balcão antes de marchar para o elevador, ignorando o som que seus sapatos igualmente encharcados faziam a cada passo.

- Maldito dia. – Murmurou para as portas metálicas. Havia algo de muito errado quando nada dava certo.

Bufou, enfiando as cartas dentro da bolsa, o único local seguro e seco no momento, enquanto entrava no elevador. Pensara que pegar a carteira de volta e fugir daquele troglodita seria o bastante para melhorar o seu dia, mas não fora. Não só pegara a carteira errada na pressa de fugir, como também esquecera que o tanque do carro estava quase vazio.

O resultado de sua impulsividade fora ter que caminhar até o posto mais próximo, embaixo da chuva, sem casaco, para pegar um pouco de gasolina e conseguir voltar para casa.

Sim. Um pouco. Aquele ladrão irritante nem tinha dinheiro o suficiente para que ela pudesse encher o tanque. Teria sorte se conseguisse chegar com o carro até o posto na manhã seguinte.

Ryo olhou com desgosto para a poça que se formara a seus pés dentro do elevador. Só podia esperar que esse pequeno episódio não lhe rendesse uma pneumonia. Estremeceu com o pensamento antes de sair para o corredor e caminhar até seu apartamento.

'_Estou em casa. É só tomar um banho quente. Comer e dormir...'_ Sorriu com esse pensamento e levou a mão ao bolso da calça. Seus olhos se abriram ao perceber que o chaveiro não estava ali.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Ryo choramingou, atirando a bolsa contra a porta no final do corredor. Isso devia ser culpa de alguém... Sim! Era culpa daquela desculpa de Guarda-costas que fora obrigada a aceitar.

- Perdeu alguma coisa?

Ryo fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesma que aquela voz não era real. Só podia ser uma peça de sua imaginação cansada. _Ele_ não podia estar ali.

- Vai ficar doente se continuar parada ai. – Bankotsu falou calmamente, jogando uma toalha sobre a cabeça da garota que grunhiu em resposta. – Tem certeza que não há nada errado com seus dentes?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ryo falou entre dentes sem se mover.

- Você derrubou as chaves enquanto fugia com a minha carteira... – O rapaz deu de ombros, ignorando a garota que virava em sua direção e afastava a toalha para poder fitá-lo com raiva. – Achei que precisaria delas... – Sorriu – Seu carro está furado?

- É claro que não.

- Como se molhou dessa forma?

- Não tinha dinheiro na carteira.

- Eu sei, não recebi ainda... Mas você não estava de carro? Para que—

- A gasolina acabou!

- Entendo... Devia ser mais cuidadosa com esse tipo de—

- A CULPA É SUA!

- Pode parar de gritar? – Bankotsu encostou-se no batente da porta – Posso ouvi-la perfeitamente bem.

-...

- Obrigado. – O rapaz sorriu – Sabe, não pode me culpar por sua falta de atenção em checar o combustível antes—

- O que está fazendo **_dentro_** do meu apartamento?

- Esperando você voltar?

- Dentro do apartamento? – Ryo repetiu a pergunta, irritada por ele responder como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo invadir a casa de outra pessoa.

- Você demorou.

- Você é mesmo um maníaco!

- Só porque entrei? – Bankotsu deu de ombros. – Eu só queria uma toalha, tive que pegar um táxi e acabei me molhando.

- Não me interessa, saia da minha frente.

- Pode devolver a toalha?

Ryo estreitou os olhos, tirando a toalha da cabeça e apertando o tecido com mais força que necessário.

- Você me deu a toalha que estava usando?

- E daí? Nem tinha molhado... **_muito_**.

- Eu vou te matar! – Ryo gritou, pulando na direção do rapaz que apenas riu enquanto tentava segurá-la. Grunhiu, afundando as unhas nas mãos dele. Bankotsu praguejou, puxando-a contra si, e abraçando-a com força em uma tentativa não bem sucedida de impedi-a de acertá-lo.

- Senhorita Akai. – A voz grave chamou a atenção do casal que virou para olhar o homem que saíra do apartamento no fim do corredor. – Acho que sou bem tolerante quando dá suas festas, mas importa-se de não atirar coisas em minha porta?

- Desculpe, eu—

- E de não ficar se agarrando com homens no corredor? – O rapaz continuou em tom reprovador - Esse é um prédio familiar e não...

Ryo estreitou os olhos, enquanto o idiota musculoso, e sem vida própria, continuava com a lista de reclamações, sem se importar com o pequeno detalhe que ela estava sendo mantida presa por um idiota que nunca vira antes.

Ok, talvez não devesse trocar de namorado tão frequentemente.

- Não é da sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer, Jay.

- É quando está fazendo no meio do corredor! – O rapaz protestou, franzindo o cenho. - Onde qualquer um pode ver!

- E daí? – Ryo perguntou, sem perceber que Bankotsu a soltara quase por completo. - Não reclamo quando você traz suas amigas para cá e _conversam_ na frente da minha porta. - A garota sorriu quando o Jay a fitou com raiva.. – Ou está com inveja porque não estou agarrando você?

- Como se eu quisesse algo como você... – O rapaz jogou a bolsa a seus pés e virou-se para voltar ao próprio apartamento. – Prefiro mercadoria que não foi tão usada.

- O que você disse?

Ryo piscou quando percebeu que a pergunta não partira de seus lábios e sim do troglodita às suas costas. Observou Bankotsu empurrá-la gentilmente para dentro do apartamento e aproximar-se do outro rapaz.

- Desculpe-se com a garota.

- Não vou me desculpar por dizer a verdade.

- Bankotsu, não precisa...

- Não importa o quanto a garota demônio seja irritante, você não pode falar dela desse modo.

Ryo estreitou os olhos para o tratamento que ele lhe dispensava_. 'Idiota! E pensar que fiquei preocupada.'_

- Isso mesmo, Jay, desculpe-se comigo ou meu namorado vai acabar com você!

Jay, o rapaz musculoso do final do corredor, sorriu com desdém para Bankotsu que virara para fitar a garota com espanto.

- Seu namorado não deve ser grande coisa se você não se preocupa em enganá-lo.

- Espera aí! Eu não sou—

- Acaba com ele, Ban-chan!

- Não use esse apelido. Nunca—

Ryo gritou, dando um passo para trás quando o que quer que Bankotsu fosse dizer se perdeu em meio ao murro que Jay acertou em seu rosto. '_Oh, deus, não era isso o que achei que ia acontecer...'_

- Jay, não! – Ryo fechou os olhos quando Bankotsu acertou o estomago do outro rapaz.

- Então não confia em sua força e resolveu me pegar distraído?

- Bankotsu! – Ryo suspirou desanimada, enquanto os dois rapazes trocavam socos no meio do corredor. '_E pensar que Jay estava brigando comigo por comportamento inadequado...'_ – Parem!

- Não se meta. – Bankotsu falou rapidamente, desviando do soco que o rapaz tentar acertar em seu rosto e o atingindo com o cotovelo.

- Homens! – Ryo bufou, entrando no apartamento e pegando o interfone. – Ei, Jay atacou meu... _namorado_! – Falou rapidamente quando o porteiro atendeu – Eu não sei a razão! Apenas o atacou quando nos viu juntos. – Girou os olhos, ouvindo o som de um corpo sendo prensado contra a parede. – Como assim o que quero que você faça? Está bebendo no trabalho de novo? Chame alguém para ajudar e venha aqui separar os dois!

A garota colocou o aparelho no gancho com força, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para assustar o rapaz e forçá-lo a fazer algo. Tentou se aproximar da porta, mas pulou para trás quando viu Bankotsu derrubar Jay no chão.

'_Droga, vou ser despejada se continuarem assim!'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryo sorriu, quase sadicamente, quando Bankotsu se encolheu pelo que devia ser a décima vez desde que ela o empurrara para o sofá com a desculpa de cuidar dos ferimentos em seu rosto.

- Está adorando isso, garota demônio. – Ele falou entre dentes, tentando permanecer imóvel enquanto ela passava anti-séptico no pequeno corte em sua sobrancelha.

- Eu? Adorar ver o sofrimento alheio? – Ryo sorriu de forma inocente, virando-se para pegar o curativo na caixa de primeiros socorros. – Nunca.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, garota demônio. – Bankotsu suspirou quando ela encostou o algodão em outro pequeno corte que nem percebera existir até aquele momento.

- Sabe... – A garota começou, limpando o ferimento lentamente. – Eu não teria tanto prazer em vê-lo sofrer se parasse de me chamar desse modo...

- Você me chamou de Ban-chan... Ei! – O rapaz a empurrou quando ela tocou um ponto dolorido de seu maxilar. – Pode ao menos disfarçar a tortura?

- Você reclama demais. – Ryo suspirou, erguendo-se do sofá. – Console-se com o fato que Jay está pior que você.

- Ele está mesmo, não é? – Bankotsu afundou no sofá com um grande sorriso no rosto o que fez a garota girar os olhos.

- Homens... – Murmurou, entrando na cozinha.

- Da onde vieram aqueles três?

- Que três? – Ryo perguntou, voltando para a sala, um saco com gelo nas mãos.

- Os três que conseguiram me obrigar a soltar seu namorado do fim do corredor.

- Jay não é meu namorado! – Ryo bufou, sentando no sofá. – Acho que seu cérebro foi afetado para dizer algo tão idiota. – Aproximou o gelo do rosto do rapaz que se afastou. – É só gelo, idiota.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- O porteiro da noite, não lembra de tê-lo visto quando entrou? – Ryo suspirou quando ele se afastou novamente. – O que foi agora?

- Como ele sabia o que estava acontecendo? – Bankotsu perguntou calmamente. – E que não conseguiria parar sozinho?

- Talvez porque dois idiotas estavam destruindo o andar? – A garota respondeu com raiva, empurrando o gelo contra o olho do rapaz. – Pare de falar ou te jogo para fora.

- Você é uma péssima enfermeira. – Bankotsu murmurou, segurando o pulso feminino e forçando-a a diminuir a pressão do gelo contra seu rosto.

- Então devemos agradecer o fato de que eu não precise fazer isso para viver, não acha? – Ryo levantou do sofá rapidamente. Talvez se arrumasse algo para fazer o idiota parasse de fazer perguntas. – Vou fazer o jantar.

- Você o chamou. – Bankotsu murmurou, fechando o olho livre quando a garota parou. – Tenho certeza que a vi ao telefone enquanto—

- Gosto de morar aqui. Não quero ser despejada porque dois idiotas com músculos demais resolveram se agarrar e—

- Eu não pedi uma explicação. – O rapaz sorriu. – Só estava tentando—

- Me irritar! Como sempre! – Ryo pegou a almofada e atirou no estomago do rapaz. – Por que me preocupei com o que poderia acontecer?

- Então ficou preocupada?

Ryo estreitou os olhos, vendo aquele odioso sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Bankotsu. Como gostaria de pular sobre ele e torcer seu pescoço lentamente... Isso se tivesse certeza que o idiota não acharia aquilo alguma forma estranha de cantada.

- Vou tomar banho.

- Não ia fazer o jantar?

- Estou com frio. – Ryo resmungou, repentinamente pensando que não se importaria com o que ele pensaria contanto que pudesse torcer seu pescoço.

- Eu disse que deveria trocar de roupa. – Bankotsu tirou o pacote com gelo do rosto – Por que não toma banho enquanto preparo o jantar?

- Por quê?

- Estou com fome também. – O rapaz deu de ombros. – Você acabou com os meus planos, lembra?

- Não disse que podia jantar comigo.

- Ryo, querida, deixe de ser insensível. Não percebe que estou faminto e ferido por sua culpa?

- Por que... - A garota piscou confusa. – Por que me chamou de querida?

- Por que não? – Bankotsu devolveu a pergunta, empurrando-a para quarto. – Vá tomar seu banho, sua maquiagem borrou e...

- Você disse meu nome!

- Desculpe-me, garota demônio. – Bankotsu girou os olhos. – Isso não vai se repetir.

- Não vai tentar me envenenar, vai?

- Apenas se colocar maquiagem demais e me assustar enquanto faço o jantar.

- Eu não uso maquiagem demais! – Ryo fechou as mãos, pensando em socá-lo, mas desistiu ao ver as marcas da briga, que Bankotsu tivera com seu vizinho, aparecendo no rosto masculino.

- Fica bem melhor sem ela. – Bankotsu deu de ombros. – Na verdade, está bem melhor assim.

– Idiota! – Ryo gritou, antes de entrar no quarto, batendo a porta. Fitou seu reflexo no espelho e fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o pequeno e estranho elogio. – Como posso estar melhor assim?

- Tão sensível... – Bankotsu sorriu, caminhando para a cozinha. – Só espero que tenha alguma comida de verdade na geladeira... Seria terrível ter que passar só com '_mato'_.

- Não é mato, estúpido!

O rapaz sorriu com o grito da garota e entrou na cozinha.


End file.
